


Let's Take a Thousand Pictures (Like a Hype Beast Now)

by Cryo_Bucky, meils121



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/pseuds/Cryo_Bucky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121
Summary: “Bucky.”  Steve pants out.“Hang on.”  Bucky pulls his phone out of his pocket.  “We gotta prove to Tony that Captain America fucking loves coat closets.  Or loves fucking in coat closets.”Steve manages to roll his eyes, but he lets Bucky send a Snap to Tony.  Bucky might just save the picture too, just because he needs something to look at on the nights when Steve’s away on a mission.Or: the story of Bucky and Steve’s relationship, as told through an inappropriate use of social media.





	Let's Take a Thousand Pictures (Like a Hype Beast Now)

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to the wonderful cryo-bucky, who created the amazing piece of artwork that inspired this fic! It was awesome working with you!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Allyvia - thank you!
> 
> This was the first year I participated in the Captain America Reverse Big Bang. I had so much fun, and I hope you all enjoy the results!
> 
> Title taken from Blackbear's Wanderlust

 

            It takes exactly three days for the press to find out that Captain America has a boyfriend.  From there, it takes exactly two minutes for Bucky to start messing with the public. 

            He finds out that everyone knows about his brand-fucking-new relationship when he’s shopping at the local food co-op.  A reporter lunges at him as he leaves the store. 

            “Where did you and Captain America meet?”  She asks, shoving a microphone in his face.  And, well, Bucky likes to have a little fun. 

            “Grindr.”  He says, because saying that he and Steve have been friends for months now is _boring_.  It also has the added bonus of leaving the reporter speechless.  

            “I don’t even know what that is.”  Steve says later as they watch the local news channel.

            Clint just cackles.

            The thing is, everyone has always had this image of the straight-laced Captain America, but Bucky knows the truth.  Steve is as much of a stubborn asshole as he is, in all the best ways.  He’s also pretty proudly bi, although, to be fair, it took Bucky some time to figure that one out.  So he can’t blame the public entirely for the massive freak-out that ensues.

            Bucky does feel a little guilty when Steve has to go on all these interviews and officially come out - in public - and talk about his prior relationship with Peggy and his current one with Bucky.  He can’t imagine that it’s a fun time.  Then again, a lot of what Steve does isn’t fun.  He dives head first into battles that Bucky can’t imagine - and he’s a fucking _vet_ \- and comes out battered and somehow still wants to do it all over again.  But this is the first time Bucky’s the cause of something Steve has to battle, and he kinda feels like shit.

            “I’m sorry.”  Bucky says a week after their relationship has gone public.  He’s scrolling through Twitter, and for the seventh day in a row, their relationship is trending.  Reactions are mixed to Steve coming out.  Bucky is considering tracking down every single person who tweeted about being bisexual not being a real thing and punching them in the face.  

            Steve frowns.  “For what?”

            Bucky gives him an incredulous look.  “For what?”  He repeats.  “What the hell do you think?”

            “I’m not upset.”  Steve says.  “I never tried to hide this part of me.”

            “You have at least four conservative groups calling for your head.”  Bucky points out.  “That doesn’t bother you?”

            Steve snorts.  “You think what they have to say matters to me?”  He asks, and that’s fair.  Still, when Bucky sees the news coverage of people picketing outside the Avengers Tower, he can’t help but feel bad.

            At least, he feels bad until Steve drags him down to see the protest and then proceeds to give him an absolutely filthy kiss in full view of everyone.  It’s a beautiful ‘fuck you’ to all the people who have tried to appropriate Captain America for their own twisted views. 

            And if Bucky grinds up against Steve just to rub it in their faces - well, he’s certainly not apologizing anytime soon.

            “I’m traumatized.”  Tony announces the next time he sees them.  “Just - no.”

            Natasha just shrugs.  “It’s their life.”  She points out.  “What’s the big deal?”

            “I had to see Barnes try to climb Steve like a damn tree on national TV.”  Tony hisses.

            “At least I waited to fuck him until we got back to my place.”  Bucky offers helpfully, and watching Stark choke on his popcorn and turn a hideous shade of red is fucking awesome.  Steve turns a similar color, although Bucky knows by now that’s his let’s-do-that-again blush and not his embarrassed-please-stop blush.  

 

=================================================================

 

            Apparently now that Bucky is officially Captain America’s boyfriend, he has to go to a bunch of stuffy parties with him.  At least, that’s what Steve says, and he looks so damn good in a suit that Bucky has a hard time arguing with him. 

            They’ve been dating for a couple months now, and Bucky’s used to how these sorts of parties go.  They dress up in nice suits and complementary ties and let the press take a bunch of pictures of the two of them basking in each other’s glow or something ridiculous like that, and then they go inside and Bucky sits with Clint and stuffs his face while Steve makes the rounds, shaking hands and talking with important people.  

            Bucky’s not exactly pleased about the latest party they have to attend.  It’s something being held in honor of a bunch of Congressmen, the same guys who voted for a war and then did fuck-all to help the vets who made it home.  He says as much to Steve. 

            “I know.”  Steve says.  “That’s why we’re going.”

            They’ve had this talk before.  Steve is using the night to campaign for veteran rights, and Bucky can appreciate that.  He just knows that he’ll be more in the public eye than usual, because everyone will want to know the opinion of Captain America’s honorably-discharged boyfriend.  

            And Bucky - Bucky’s opinion is that there are certain motherfuckers who deserve to be dropped in the middle of a god-damn battlefield.  That there’s no good reason why he has to spend the rest of his life with a fake arm - even if it’s a fancy-ass Stark prototype - and bad memories while the guys that put him there debate whether or not to cut VA funding.  

            It’s generally safer if he just agrees with whatever eloquent thing Steve can come up with.

            Steve is looking particularly gorgeous tonight.  Suits never fail to highlight his ridiculously broad shoulders.  Bucky kinda wants to tear off the suit and fuck him - or maybe leave part of the suit on?  Yeah, that would be good too.  But as much as Steve’s little hitch in his breathing says he likes the idea, he tells Bucky they don’t have time right now but _yes fucking please_.  

            “Later.”  Bucky promises, and Steve’s eyes go all dark and hooded like he’s picturing exactly what Bucky’s going to do to him.  It’s a good look on him.

            There’s the normal throng of reporters outside the hotel where the party is being held.  They erupt when they see Steve, shoving cameras and microphones in his direction.  Bucky actually has to duck to keep one from hitting him square in the jaw.  

            “Captain America, you’re the country’s greatest patriot.  How proud are you to be here honoring Congressman Timms?”

            “Actually.”  Steve says, then pauses and looks at Bucky.  “Actually, I’m here for a different reason.  As someone who’s been in battle before and knows what it’s like to have to adjust back to the civilian life, I’m here to ask Congressman Timms to kindly shut up and listen to what actual veterans have to say.”

            Bucky nearly chokes on his own spit.  Then he realizes the reporters have all turned their attention on him, and he is so going to get Steve back for springing this on him like this.  

            “Uh, yeah.”  He manages.  “Vets deserve decent healthcare and support.  Congressman Timms and the rest of his friends who want to cut VA funding are -”  He’s about to say assholes, but then he remembers that his ma is probably watching and will yell at him six ways from Sunday if he swears.  “Are irresponsible and sorely mistaken if they think they can take away rights from a bunch of men and women willing to lay down their lives for their country.”

            Steve’s arm is wrapped around Bucky’s waist, and he gives Bucky’s hip a little squeeze, like he’s proud of what Bucky said.  That doesn’t make up for the fact he sprung a fucking interview on Bucky.

            “What the hell was that?”

            “If I asked you to say something, you’d overthink it.”  Steve says, flashing one of his trademark Golden-Boy smiles at a camera.  

            “I’m gonna get you back for this.”  Bucky warns.  Steve raises his eyebrows in a dare.  Yeah, Bucky is definitely going to make him pay.

            There is thankfully a buffet inside, and Bucky loads up his plate while Steve starts working the room.  For someone who grouches non-fucking-stop about having to do this kind of shit, he sure puts on a good mask.  Bucky doesn’t have a mask, so he searches the room until he finds Natasha leaning against a wall. 

            “What?”  She drawls as he approaches.  

            “Nothing.”  Bucky says.  He comes to a stop a couple feet away from her, because if there’s one thing he’s learned about Natasha is that she likes her space.  “Just don’t feel like smiling for the cameras.”

            “Neither does Steve.”  Natasha answers.

            And Bucky did not need a guilt trip right now.  He knows that Steve doesn’t like these events.  Hell, Tony and Thor might be the only Avengers who like them.  But Bucky’s own anxiety doesn’t handle large crowds very well.

            “I know.”  He says shortly.  And maybe that’s not the best tone to take with a badass Russian assassin, but Bucky’s not really in the mood to be lectured.

            Natasha just shrugs and pushes herself off the wall.  “Enjoy moping.”

            Bucky is not _moping_ , but he doesn’t have time to say as much before Natasha has disappeared into the crowd.  He stays where he is while he finishes what’s on his plate.  Steve’s nowhere to be found, but he spots Stark nearby.

            “You seen Steve lately?”  Bucky asks him. 

            “He’s grabbing something from his coat, I think.”

            Bucky grins.  He did make that promise.  “I guess I’ll have to go catch him, then.”

            Tony winks.  “Can’t fool me, Barnes.”  He calls after Bucky.  “Captain America doesn’t make out in coat closets.”

            “Mmm, no.”  Bucky agrees, because he’s got _much_ filthier plans.  

            Steve is just exiting the coat closet when Bucky finds him.  He doesn’t protest when Bucky pushes him back into the room. 

            “Uh, Bucky?”  Steve asks.  “What are we doing?”

            Bucky pulls Steve into a kiss, his teeth tugging on Steve’s bottom lip just hard enough to sting a little.  “Having some fun.”  He says.  “I did promise you later, after all.”

            “I thought you meant when we got back home.”  Steve says.

            “You want me to stop?”

            “I didn’t say that.”  

            Bucky grins.  “Good.”  He says.  “Because I really want to suck your cock.”

            Steve lets out a broken moan.  “Holy shit, Buck.”

            Bucky turns his attention to pushing Steve’s jacket back and unbuttoning his shirt.  Steve’s breathing hard already, his pecs fucking _straining_ against his shirt.  Bucky leans in and latches onto Steve’s throat, sucking a perfect mark on his skin.  Steve’s hands scramble for purchase, finally grabbing fistfuls of Bucky’s jacket.  His hips press up against Bucky’s.  He’s half-hard already.  Bucky snakes a hand between them to work on Steve’s belt.  Once he gets it undone, he cups his hand around Steve’s growing erection.  Steve grinds against Bucky’s hand, a high-pitched whine leaving him.

            “You look so fucking pretty.”  Bucky tells Steve, just to watch his cheeks flush a beautiful pink. Steve thrives under this kind of attention, getting all flustered and hot and bothered and it’s quite possibly Bucky’s most favorite thing in the world.  That perfect little blush is all his doing.  He’s fucking proud of it, too.

            “Bucky.”  Steve pants out.  

            “Hang on.”  Bucky pulls his phone out of his pocket.  “We gotta prove to Tony that Captain America fucking loves coat closets.  Or loves fucking in coat closets.” 

            Steve manages to roll his eyes, but he lets Bucky send a Snap to Tony.  Bucky might just save the picture too, just because he needs something to look at on the nights when Steve’s away on a mission.

            “Hurry up.”  Steve says when Bucky takes a second too long to turn his attention back on his boyfriend.  

            “Eager.”  Bucky teases, but he finishes unbuttoning Steve’s shirt so he can run his nails down Steve’s chest and abs.  Steve is leaning against the wall, half-slumped-over, his gaze heavy. 

            Bucky yanks Steve’s pants down to mid-thigh, earning a startled gasp.  He could write epic poetry about how fucking beautiful Steve’s cock is, long and thick and just as perfect as the rest of him.  But right now he just wants the damn thing in his mouth.  He tongues the slit before taking as much as he can in his mouth.  Steve throws his head back, a loud thud suggesting there might just be a dent in the wall now.  His hand comes down to tangle itself in Bucky’s hair, tugging just enough for Bucky to feel it. 

            For the first minute or so, Steve is content to just let Bucky do what he wants.  Bucky knows this and decides to tease, setting a slow, steady pace that will drive Steve crazy.  Sure enough, Steve’s hips start moving, meeting Bucky halfway.  Bucky’s done this enough to know that while there are times that Steve will just take whatever Bucky gives, he’s too desperate right now to take it slow.  

            Bucky pulls off of Steve’s cock.  “Do it.”  He tells Steve.  He knows the look Steve is giving him.  It means he’s about to get well and truly fucked.  He’s probably going to be hoarse for the next day and a half, and he doesn’t care.  

            Steve appraises him for a moment before guiding his cock back into Bucky’s mouth.  Bucky tips his head, lets his throat relax.  Steve’s finger traces where they’re joined, a tender touch before he suddenly thrusts his hips forward.  His other hand comes to grip Bucky’s hair as well. 

            And then - Bucky’s mind goes blissfully blank as Steve just fucks his mouth.  All he can focus on is Steve, Steve, _Steve._  It’s fucking perfect.  His hands grip Steve’s bare thighs.  

            “-so fucking beautiful.”  Steve is saying above him.  Bucky’s not really sure how much time has passed - a few minutes, for sure, maybe longer - but that’s okay.

            Steve is close, Bucky can tell.  His pace isn’t as steady and the grip he has on Bucky is harder.  He’s also got that gorgeous full-body blush that makes Bucky preen inside.  Bucky whines around Steve’s cock, knowing full well what the vibrations will do to Steve.  

            “Fuck!”  Steve swears, and comes down Bucky’s throat with no other warning.  

            Steve leaves his softening cock in Bucky’s mouth for another minute, letting Bucky lick up the last of his come with a swirl of his tongue.  Bucky stays on the floor as Steve tucks himself back in his pants and tries to look presentable again. 

            “Your mouth is sin.”  Steve says with total sincerity, and Bucky huffs out a laugh.  

            “You look like you’ve just run 10 miles.”  He says, because Steve’s all flushed and sweaty.

            “Do you want me to tell you what you look like?”  Steve asks, and no, Bucky does not need to know how crumpled his suit is and how messy his hair is and how swollen his lips are.  

            “Everyone is going to know what we were doing.”  Bucky says. 

            Steve grins.  “Good.”  He says.  He tugs Bucky to his feet and straightens his jacket.  It’s an attempt, but Bucky knows they’re not exactly going to blend in anymore.  Totally worth it, though.

            Steve leans in and kisses Bucky.  When they break apart, he says, “You are so fucking me when we get back to my place.”

            And Bucky is completely okay with that.

            When Bucky looks down at his phone, he’s got 27 texts from Tony.

           

=================================================================

 

            Bucky hates Steve’s long missions, the ones that take five or six days.  This time, Steve’s been gone for over a week.  Bucky may not officially live with Steve - yet - but he’s been camped out in Steve’s apartment for the past few days so he can see his boyfriend as soon as he walks through the door.

            Of course, things don’t end up working that way, and it’s three in the fucking morning when Steve gets home. Bucky wakes up flailing, because the last thing he was expecting is to hear the damn shield crashing to the floor.  

            “You’re home.”  He slurs out tiredly when Steve makes his way into the bedroom.

            “Sorry.”  Steve says.  “Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

            Bucky rolls over and flips on the bedside lamp.  It’s clear Steve came straight home, not even stopping at the Avengers Tower to clean up.  His suit is torn and he’s covered in dirt and scrapes. 

            “You need a shower.”  Bucky informs him. 

            “I’m aware.”  Steve starts peeling himself out of his suit.  And Bucky is more awake than he was thirty seconds ago, because sweaty Steve is a thing of beauty.  Steve leaves the suit in a pile on the floor and heads towards the bathroom.  Bucky lets out a low whistle at the sight of Steve’s gorgeous ass, and Steve flips him off over his shoulder.  

            Bucky grins and settles back into bed, but he’s too awake now to sleep.  He hears the shower turn on and decides that what he really needs right now is some up-close-and-personal time with a very naked Steve.  Yeah, that would be good.

            Steve grins when Bucky appears in front of the shower.  “Took you long enough.”  He says, stepping aside to give Bucky room to get in.  

            “Whatever.”  Bucky says.  “I’m tired.”  To illustrate his point, he more or less faceplants into Steve’s chest, going headfirst into those wonderful muscles.  

            Steve laughs, his body shaking with the movement.  He wraps an arm around Bucky’s waist.  “Missed you too.”  

            “Mmphf.”  Bucky says to the nearest pec.  

            They stay like that for another minute, but eventually Bucky pulls back so he can grab the soap.  “You’re filthy.”  He complains, even though he’s totally okay with any excuse to soap up Steve.

            “You know when I say I took down an underground cell?”  Steve asks.  “This cell was actually - literally - underground.”

            “You’re also a dork.”

            Steve shrugs.  “Yeah.”  He says.  He ducks his head and noses along Bucky’s shoulder.  “Your dork.”

            And okay, _feelings_.  Bucky swallows.  “My dork.”  He agrees.  Before the moment can get too heavy - because it will, because it’s Steve and he’s just so damn _sincere_ about things - Bucky pulls him into a kiss.  Steve quickly takes control and backs Bucky against the wall of the shower.  His cock gives an interested little twitch at the proceedings. 

            Steve must feel it, because he slots a leg between Bucky’s and gives him just enough pressure to be teasing.  “Yeah?”  He asks.  “That’s how it is?”

            “It better be.”  Bucky retorts. 

            Steve leans in again, this time his teeth scraping against Bucky’s lip as he coaxes Bucky’s tongue into his mouth.  Bucky moans into the kiss. 

            “Fuck me.”  He demands. 

            “Gladly.”  Steve says.  He grinds up against Bucky.  He’s got one hand cupping Bucky’s chin, something that’s almost too sweet for how fucking filthy his hips are moving.  

            Bucky shuts off the water and tugs Steve out of the shower, because he’s too tired to deal with shower sex right now.  They towel off quickly and Steve can barely keep his hands off Bucky long enough for them to make it into the bedroom and tumble onto the bed.

            Bucky lands face up on the bed, Steve straddling him.  For a moment Steve just grins down at him.

            “You’re dripping water on me.”  Bucky complains.

            Steve shakes his head in response, droplets of water flying everywhere. Bucky yelps and retaliates, running his hands up Steve’s sides, right where he’s ticklish. Before Steve can complain, Bucky surges upwards and captures his mouth.  

            Steve is laughing into the kiss, and Bucky can’t help the smile that spreads across his face.  “Steve.”  He says.

            “Yeah?”

            Bucky shrugs.  “Missed you.”  He says, because apparently he can be just as sappy as Steve.  Who knew. 

            Steve grins, the edges ofarea around his eyes crinkling.  “I know.”  He says, the little shit.  Bucky bats at his arm.  Steve pushes him back down against the bed, leaning down so he’s caging Bucky in.  “Couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

            “What about me?”  Bucky asks, because he definitely can be just as much as a shit.

            “Mmm.”  Steve brushes a kiss over Bucky’s forehead.  “Your eyes.”  And _oh_ , they’re actually doing this.  Steve presses a series of kisses down the side of Bucky’s neck before finding a particularly sensitive patch of skin and sucking harder.  “And your smile.”

            “I like your smile too.”  Bucky informs Steve, who blushes a little.  

            “And I was thinking about how beautiful you look when you ride me.”  Steve adds.  Bucky chokes on his own saliva, swallowing hard as his cock fucking jumps to life.  “What do you think?”  
            “I think you play really fucking dirty.”  Bucky says.  “But yeah.  Yeah, let’s do that.”

            Steve looks more than a little proud of himself.  “Hang on.”  He rolls off of Bucky long enough to grab the lube from the bedside table.  Bucky grumbles a little at the loss of Steve’s comforting weight and body heat.  But then Steve is back, his fingers slick, and Bucky lets his legs fall apart as Steve leans in again and traces a barely-there touch over Bucky’s hole.  

            Bucky loves how fucking _gentle_ Steve can be, even if he can feel the strength Steve possesses in every touch.  Steve knows his strength and knows when to use it, and it never fails to make Bucky melt into a puddle.  

            Steve continues the light touches, the pad of his finger occasionally pushing just barely into Bucky before pulling out again.  Bucky can’t help the little gasps and moans he lets out as Steve slowly works him open, finally sinking one finger all the way in.  Bucky arcs off the mattress, his hands scrambling for purchase in the sheets. 

            “ _Steve._ ”  Bucky hisses as Steve presses a second finger inside.  

            “God, you look beautiful.”  Steve says.  His free hand runs along the inside of Bucky’s thigh, the touch just hard enough not to be ticklish.  “Love seeing how you just open up for me.”

            Bucky chokes back a laugh, because if anyone found out that Captain America said shit like that, the world might actually explode.  But these words are all for him, and he lets out a contented little rumble at the thought. 

            “Fuck.”  Bucky throws his head back as Steve pushes in a third finger.  “Fuck me.”

            “Mmm.”  Steve’s grip on Bucky’s thigh has gotten tighter, his fingers a delicious pressure that promises the kind of sex that Bucky loves, hard and deep and close.  “Hang on.” 

            And no, Bucky doesn’t want to wait.  He wants to flip Steve over and straddle him.  But Steve is taking his time, and there is something really fucking nice about all these perfect touches.  Except then Steve brushes across his prostate, sending a flurry of sparks spiraling up through Bucky’s body.  Bucky shouts out and reaches down to pull Steve closer. 

            “”m ready.”  He manages to get out.  Steve slowly withdraws his fingers, letting them slip out of Bucky in a way that has Bucky squirming and almost demanding for him to put them back.  But then he gets a glimpse of Steve’s cock, hard and _dripping_ against his stomach, and yeah, he definitely wants that in him.  

            Steve slides his hands under Bucky’s ass and rolls them over so Bucky is now straddling Steve.  Bucky, not willing to take his eyes off of Steve, fumbles around behind him until he finds the bottle of lube Steve had tossed to the side.  He drizzles some in his palm, letting it warm up a little before he slides his hand down Steve’s cock. 

            “God, Buck.”  Steve groans. 

            Bucky just grins.  He switches hands, knowing full well that the sudden change in feel will turn Steve on even further.  It sucks a little that he can’t feel Steve’s cock anymore, but the hitch in Steve’s breathing is worth it.  

            “Bucky.”  Steve grits out.  “I want - please.”

            And Bucky loves when Steve gets like this.  When he’s at a loss for words and straining and desperate and flushed.  It’s a beautiful sight.

            “I got you.”  He says, moving so he’s braced just over Steve’s cock.  He uses one hand to slowly guide Steve into him, hissing in pleasure as Steve’s cock pushes inside.  He loves the stretch and slight burn, loves that feeling of overwhelming fullness.  It takes a minute to settle fully on Steve’s cock, and once he does he just stays still for a moment, soaking in that feeling.

            Steve reaches out, his hands settling on Bucky’s hips.  One thumb gently strokes the skin over his hip bone.  It’s a sweet touch, one that has Bucky desperate to feel _more_.  

            Bucky rolls his hips slowly.  It takes a minute to find a rhythm, to find the right angle where Steve’s pressing against just the right spot.  Once he does, though, he starts moving faster, bracing himself on Steve’s thighs.  Steve’s breathing goes ragged.  The air in Bucky’s lungs feels like it’s being punched out of him each time he moves. 

            Steve thrusts his hips up to meet Bucky halfway.  His grip on Bucky goes from light to pressing, his fingers digging into Bucky’s skin.  It’s _perfect_.  

            “Holy fuck.”  Bucky moans. 

            For a few minutes it’s just that - moans and whimpers and that perfect fullness and Steve staring up at Bucky like he hung the fucking moon.  Bucky knows he’s probably blushing, but that’s okay because there’s really nothing else in the world that he needs when Steve’s looking at him like that.  

            “God, Buck.”  Steve says.  “You - you’re just so - I love you.”  

            And Bucky wasn’t exactly expecting it, but that’s okay because he feels the same damn way.  So he surges forward to pull Steve into a deep kiss.  It’s messy and edging on desperate, tongue and teeth and noses mashed together.  They’re both panting when they break apart. 

            Bucky rests his forehead on Steve’s, temporarily going still in Steve’s lap.  “I love you.”  He tells Steve back.  Then, because he doesn’t _do_ serious, he adds, “I’d love you more if you made me come.”

            Steve lets out a laugh, his lips curving up at Bucky’s words.  “Anything for you.”  He says in that earnest way of his that always makes Bucky want to shelter him from the world.  But then Bucky doesn’t have time to think about that anymore, because Steve is shifting them, propping himself up against the pillows.  The movement has Bucky gasping.  Steve grins at him and thrusts his hips up again, then again. 

            “Like that?”  He asks, but before Bucky can answer, he twists Bucky’s nipple between two fingers.

            Bucky fucking _keens_ , pawing at Steve and begging for more.  Steve keeps teasing him, alternating between measured, steady thrusts and playing with Bucky’s nipples.  Bucky’s overly sensitive and on edge.  All Steve does is wrap a hand around his cock and Bucky is gone.  Through the haze of pleasure, he’s aware of Steve flipping them and pushing Bucky’s legs up so he can pound into him.  It doesn’t take long for Steve to come too. 

            Bucky wraps his arms around Steve and pulls him closer.  “Hey.”  He says when Steve’s breathing has started to return to normal.  “I like you.”

            Steve snorts.  “I like you too.”  He says.  They stay like that for a minute before Steve pulls out and rolls over.  “We need another shower.”

            Bucky groans.  “Fine.” 

            Ten minutes later, clean and dried off and dressed - Steve in sweatpants, Bucky in his boxers - they’re back in bed.  Steve stretches out and Bucky tucks himself up against Steve’s side.  Steve’s arm wraps around him, hand come to rest on his hip bone.  

            “I want a picture.”  Bucky says after a minute, because even though it might be totally inappropriate, he wants to capture the night they finally said they loved each other.  Steve just rolls his eyes and feels around on the bedside table for Bucky’s phone. 

            Bucky takes one shot of the two of them.  It’s pretty clear they’re in bed, but overall it’s a pretty sweet picture.  He’s about to take another one when Steve’s hand dips under the elastic of his boxers and brushes against the tip of his cock.  He glances at Steve, who just gives him an innocent smile and shrugs.  Bucky takes that picture too.

“Cute.”  Steve says.  “You should post that.”  

Bucky snorts.  He’ll never quite get used to Steve talking about technology.  Half the time he’s a damn wizard with it and half the time he plays the grandpa card.  But he agrees that the photo - the clean one, thank you very much - is pretty cute. 

Except it’s now four in the morning and Bucky’s both exhausted and a bit of an idiot and the wrong damn picture gets posted to Instagram instead.  

            “Fuck.”  Bucky says.  Steve leans over his shoulder.

            “Leave it.”  Steve says.  “I like that one better anyways.”

“Everyone’s going to know we were fucking.”

            “Mmm.”  Steve agrees and noses the spot behind Bucky’s ear.  “That’s okay.”  Then he pauses and pulls back.  “I mean, if it’s cool with you.”

            “I - yeah.”  Bucky says, because part of him wants to show the world that Steve Rogers is a human too, that he loves and grieves and fucks up just like everyone else.  And because part of him really fucking likes screwing with people.  And because the picture’s just so perfect.  “Yeah, let’s leave it.”

            Steve spoons Bucky and presses a kiss to the back of his neck.  “‘Kay.”  He says sleepily. 

            They wake up a little after noon the next day to find that the picture has close to a million likes and Tony has unfollowed every single one of Bucky’s social media accounts.  Clint leaves several inappropriate comments that have Bucky laughing and Steve turning a delicious shade of red.

 

==================================================================

 

            Bucky gets a Pinterest on the advice of Darcy.  He’s not expecting to like it as much as he does, but there’s something nice about sitting in bed and finding recipes for giant skillet cookies and awesome shit like that.  

            He’s not expecting for other people to find his boards interesting.  Namely, one board in particular that has people sending him messages and DMs and stopping him in the street to demand answers.  

            “Are you and Captain America engaged?”  A reporter asks Bucky one day as he leaves the gym.  

            “No.”  Bucky says, because he’s not engaged to Captain America.  He’s engaged to Steve Rogers, world’s biggest and most muscular dork.  But he and Steve want to keep things quiet for a while.  So he just gives the reporter a little salute and hops on his bike.  

            “Have you chosen a location yet?”  Steve’s asked during an interview with the Avengers.  He gives the anchor a practiced blank look. 

            “For what?”  He asks, even though it’s not as convincing thanks to Clint snorting in the background.  

            And maybe Bucky should have made the board secret, but he thought lots of people had wedding boards.  

            “We should just tell everyone.”  Bucky says one night.  “It’d be easier.”

            Steve pouts.  “I know.”  He says quietly, one finger tracing the lines on Bucky’s hand.  “I just - it’s ours right now.  You know?  And as soon as we tell everyone, it’s going to be a circus.  I don’t want you to have to deal with that.”

            “That’s sweet.”  Bucky says.  “But dumb.  I’ve dealt with the media since we started dating.  They don’t bother me.”

            “They bother me.”  Steve says, so softly Bucky can barely hear him.  “I hate how they think every little piece of my life is something to be dissected and analyzed.”

            “Come here.”  Bucky tugs Steve closer until he can lean his head on Steve’s shoulder.  “You know nothing they say will change the fact that I love you.”

            “Sap.”  Steve accuses.

            “Yeah.”  Bucky agrees, even though Steve’s the sappy one.  “Besides, the sooner we announce it, the sooner they’ll shut up about it.”

            That gets a laugh.  “You’re right.”  Steve agrees.  “Just...maybe a few more days?  I just want to enjoy it just as us for a little while longer.”

            Bucky’s heart doesn’t skip a beat at how fucking sweet Steve’s being.  It doesn’t.  “Yeah.  Yeah, we can wait as long as you want.”

            Steve grins and kisses Bucky, tongues tangling together.  “Good.”  He says when they break apart.  “Thanks.”

            They come clean a week later, on their terms - meaning Steve pulls Bucky along into the interview and they hold up their hands together to show off the simple rings and flat out refuse to do any cutesy shit for the cameras.  

            Natasha calls Bucky after the interview airs.  “I saw your Pinterest board.”  She says instead of hello.  “I’m not wearing those colors.”

            “Who said you’re even in the wedding?”  Bucky retorts.  Then, before Natasha does something scary and/or detrimental to his overall well-being, “You can wear black.”  

            “Good.”  Natasha says.  “And congrats.”

            Bucky’s making breakfast the next morning and half-listening to the news - which, predictably, hasn’t shut up about Captain America being engaged.  He hears Steve padding down the hallway.  The footsteps come to a stop just behind Bucky, Steve crowding into his space and tucking his chin on Bucky’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist.  

            “Morning.”

            “Smells good.”  Steve says.  “Bacon?”

            “And waffles.”  Bucky says.  “You good?”

            He can feel Steve nod.  “Yeah.  Thanks, Buck.”

            “For what?”  Bucky plates the food.  “Come on, let me get to the table.”

            Steve moves, taking his plate and grabbing forks from the drawer.  “You know.  Just - being you.  Not letting all that crap -” he waves a hand towards the TV, where the lifestyle correspondent is analyzing what it means that they refused to kiss live on TV - “bother you.  I know it’s a lot to deal with.”

            “It’s worth it.”  Bucky stabs a piece of waffle with his fork and drowns it in syrup.  “Stop thinking I’m going to get scared off or something stupid like that.  I’m here.”

            Steve leans across the table to kiss Bucky.  It’s a bit weird - lips syrupy sweet and sticky - but it seems to reassure Steve because when they break apart he’s looking a lot less stressed than he has since they did the interview.  

            “I never thought I’d find anyone who understood.”  Steve says a few moments later.  “Just - you get it.  Not all of it, I know, but most of it.  And that’s - nice.”

            “I try.”  Bucky answers.  

            Steve just smiles at him, one of his giant, sincere, happy smiles that has Bucky feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.  He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to this, to Steve looking at him with that much love.  He honestly never thought he’d find anyone either, because he may not have as screwed-up a life as Steve, but he also never found anyone willing to deal with the nightmares he sometimes gets from his time in the service or with the fact that he’s an all-around asshole most of the time.

            But Steve - Steve gets him.  And he gets Steve. 

            “Join me in the shower?”  Bucky asks as they clean up the breakfast dishes.  Steve shakes his head.

            “I have a better idea.”  He says before picking Bucky up like he weighs fucking nothing and carrying him back to the bedroom.  And okay, this is definitely a better idea.

 

========================================================================

 

            Now that Steve’s grown accustomed to most of what the twenty-first century has to offer, and now that he has Bucky to fill in any remaining gaps, Tony decides it’s a brilliant idea for the Avengers to do an AMA on Reddit.  And Bucky can see all the ways this could go horribly wrong, but he also sees all the opportunities he has to troll, so he doesn’t say anything against it.           

            It’s a Thursday evening, and they’re laying around in bed because apparently they’ve already reached old-married-couple status.  There’s already a flood of questions for Steve to answer.  He reads some of them aloud to Bucky - the really dumb or ridiculous ones that have both of them laughing.

            Steve is never one to shirk a job, though, and he promised to answer questions so that’s what he’s doing.  Bucky, on the other hand, is pretty damn bored.  So he does what any good boyfriend would do and decides to join in on the fun.  

 

            _bluevirtu 137 points 15 minutes ago_

_Hey Captain.  What are you doing after this?_

 

_the_bucky_barnes 568 points 1 minute ago_

_Getting fucked by me_

 

_captainamerica_official 355 points >1 minute ago_

_BUCKY!!!!!!_

 

            “Bucky.”  Steve says, his face a gorgeous shade of red.  “I have an image to uphold.”

            “So do I.”  Bucky says.  “I would never live down the shame if I didn’t troll you during this.”

            “From who?”

            “Clint, mostly.”  Bucky says. 

            Steve hums and goes back to answering questions.  “Everyone wants to know about our sex life now.”  He complains a few minutes later.  

Bucky hooks his chin on Steve’s shoulder so he can see the laptop screen.  “Not everyone.  That guy wants to know if the moon landing’s a fake.”

            Steve huffs out a sigh.  “I wasn’t around then.”  He says snappishly.  “Why’d you have to tease them like that?” 

            “Who said I was teasing?”  Bucky asks.  He slides his hand down Steve’s torso and plays with the drawstrings of his sweatpants.  “I want to be inside you.”

            “I - Bucky.”  Steve stutters.  “Okay.  Yeah, I want that, too.”

            Bucky removes his hand.  “After you finish this.”  He says.  “You’ve got another hour.”

            “You’re definitely teasing.”  Steve says, but he goes back to answering questions.  Eventually the crazy fans lose interest in Captain America’s sex life and the questions veer back towards wanting to know about the other Avengers and what it was like waking up in the future.  There are plenty of conspiracy theories, half of which Steve has to ask Bucky to explain.

            Finally, though, Steve signs off.  Bucky pretends not to notice, partly because he’s a little shit (self-acknowledged, thank you very much) and partly because he knows what it does to Steve.  Sure enough, Steve starts shifting on the bed, antsy but not yet willing to interrupt whatever it is he thinks Bucky is doing.  He does, eventually, slide over so he can lean into Bucky.  

            “You promised.”  Steve says when Bucky does nothing more than run his fingers through Steve’s hair.  If Bucky didn’t know any better, he’d say Steve was pouting.

            “I thought I was teasing.”

            “No, that’s what you’re doing now.”  Steve takes Bucky’s phone out of his hands and puts it on the bedside table.  “Come on, Bucky.”  He wiggles his eyebrows - or attempts to, anyways. 

            Bucky snorts.  “Was that supposed to be sexy?”  He asks.  Steve flushes.

            “Maybe.”  He says.    

            “Hmm.”  Bucky climbs onto Steve’s lap, rolling his hips a few times.  “It needs work.”

            “Got you over here, didn’t it?”

            Bucky shakes his head.  “No, this did.”  He says, one hand coming down to loosely grip Steve’s cock through his sweatpants.  

            And yeah, Bucky plays dirty.  That’s okay, though, because Steve fucking loves it.  

            “Unngh.”  Steve manages.

            “Eloquent.”

            Steve lets out a little growl that sends all sorts of shivers down Bucky’s spine.  “Come on.”  He says, grinding up against Bucky.  “All I could think about for the past hour was this.”

            Bucky knows that.  He also knows that as much as Steve is saying he wants something fast and quick and dirty, that’s not what either of them are really in the mood for tonight.  Tonight is about hard and slow and deep.  So he just leans in and kisses Steve, slow and steady and pressing.  Steve moans into the kiss, his whole body just relaxing.  

            “There.”  Bucky says.  “Gonna be patient now?”

            “Only if you don’t tease.”  Steve says.  Bucky leans back and pulls up the hem of Steve’s shirt.  Steve takes over, pulling it off entirely and tossing it on the floor before returning his attention to Bucky.  

            If Bucky can write epic poems about Steve’s cock, his muscular torso at least deserves a few verses.  Because _holy fucking shit_ is Steve beautiful.  He says as much too, because there’s the only thing better than Steve naked is Steve naked and flushed.  He doesn’t just blush on his face - no, his whole body blushes, spreading from his cheeks to his chest, his toes curling in pleasure.  

            It took a while, but Bucky knows now that Steve loves little words of praise thrown at him, whispers of how good he looks and how tight he is and how fucking much Bucky loves him.  And Bucky - well, Bucky would do anything to see Steve like this. 

            Bucky climbs off the bed long enough to strip.  Steve takes the time to rid himself of his pants.  For a minute Bucky just appreciates the sight.  But then Steve mumbles something under his breath and Bucky remembers his promise not to tease, so he grabs the lube from the drawer and crawls back on the bed with Steve.

            Steve surges up off the pillows to meet Bucky for another kiss, this one a tad more desperate than the last.  Bucky pulls away after a moment, his teeth catching and pulling on Steve’s bottom lip. 

            “Flip over for me, babe.”  Bucky says. 

            Steve does, his head braced on his arms and his legs falling open to give Bucky access.  And fuck is Steve’s ass something to behold.  There isn’t a damn part of him that isn’t pretty, Bucky knows, but there’s something about Steve just letting himself go, letting Bucky see him so vulnerable, that has Bucky wondering how the hell he ever got so lucky.  

            But there’s time later to consider that.  Bucky drizzles some of the lube directly over Steve’s hole, laughing a little when Steve jumps at the cool sensation.  Bucky drags his finger through the lube, gathering some up, before slowly starting to work Steve open.  Steve’s tight and sensitive, and it doesn’t take much for him to start grinding his hips down against the bed to get some friction.  

            “More.”  Steve pants out when Bucky’s only got two fingers in him after several minutes.  

            Bucky keeps going at his own pace, though.  If he let Steve have his way, they’d barely do any prep at all.  Steve likes to say things about super healing and that shit, but Bucky always points out that just because he can do something doesn’t mean he has to.  And besides, Bucky likes this part.  He likes seeing Steve go from horny to desperate.  He loves the way Steve’s body pulls his fingers in, clenching down to keep them inside.  

            Eventually, though, when he’s got four fingers worked inside Steve and Steve has been reduced to moans and begging - Bucky decides he can’t wait a second longer.  He’s hard and leaking and Steve looks so fucking perfect like this.  Bucky slicks up his cock and slowly presses into Steve, sliding in to that addictive heat until he’s all the way in.

            Steve lets loose a string of what may have been swear words in the ‘40s but now just make him sound mildly upset.  Bucky drapes himself over Steve as he rolls his hips gently, getting used to the tight clench of Steve’s muscles.  He peppers kisses up and down Steve’s back and whispers how gorgeous Steve looks.  

            “Bucky?”  Steve finally says.

            “Yeah?”

            “Fuck me.”  Steve huffs, looking over his shoulder.  

            And, well, Bucky has a pretty impossible time saying no to Steve.  So he pulls out almost entirely before slamming his hips forward.  He sets a punishing pace.  Steve likes it this way, edging on too hard and rough.  Bucky softens the harsh edges with a steady stream of praise.  His hands grip Steve’s hips, fingers sinking into the soft flesh of his ass. 

            “So fucking perfect.”  Bucky says.

            “Wanna see your face.”  Steve mumbles a few minutes in.  “Please?”

            So Bucky pulls out and helps Steve flip over so he’s laying face up and Bucky can kiss the grin on his face.  He pushes back into Steve.  One of Steve’s legs is hooked over his shoulder to give him better access.  He likes it better this way, likes being able to see exactly what he’s doing to Steve.  

            It’s easier to get Steve off this way too.  Bucky’s hand is still slick from earlier, and he wraps it around Steve’s cock.  He doesn’t move, though, just lets Steve thrust up into his hand as Bucky fucks him.  It doesn’t take much longer for Steve to come all over Bucky’s hand and himself. 

            Bucky fucks him through it.  Steve’s whole body is clenching around him and Bucky comes soon after.  Steve grins up at him, his whole face relaxed and happy and blissed. 

            “God.”  Bucky says.  “Steve -”

            “Yeah.”  Steve pulls him up towards him so they’re nestled together and Steve can capture his lips in a ridiculously sweet kiss.  “Love you too.”

            Bucky huffs.  “Love you.”  He says, even though Steve already beat him too it.  He just wants to make sure Steve hears it.

            Steve grins and plays with Bucky’s hair as they both come down from their post-sex high.  He’s always tactile, always touching some part of Bucky, but he’s especially touchy-feely after sex.  And Bucky loves moments like this, when he can just snuggle up against Steve and forget about the rest of the world and just focus on how perfect his life is right now.  

            Eventually Bucky gets up and finds a washcloth to clean them both off.  Steve just stretches out and lets Bucky wipe him down.  When they’re clean, Steve pulls Bucky back onto the bed until Bucky is half-draped over Steve, their legs tangled together and Steve’s hand resting on the small of Bucky’s back.

            Steve is banned from ever doing another AMA.  Clint gives Bucky a high-five.  So does Darcy.  Natasha just winks at him, and Bucky’s honestly not sure what that’s supposed to mean.

 

=======================================================================

 

            Bucky’s not sure how time passed so quickly, but it has because he’s standing in a tux and waiting for the wedding - his wedding - to start.  Steve is standing directly across from him.  They’re holding hands and Steve is staring at Bucky with a dopey smile on his face.  Bucky’s well aware that he has a matching smile, but that’s okay because he never thought he’d be so damn happy.  

            Bruce had offered to officiate when Bucky and Steve decided that they didn’t want anything religious - despite the fact his ma protested quite loudly about it - and he’s got a beautiful speech about finding your other half and falling in love.  Steve sniffles a few times.  Bucky does not.  And there are definitely not any tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.  Nope.

            Tony decides to livestream the entire thing - because, as he points out, it’s not every day that Captain America gets married.  Steve turns red and mutters something about how it’s not really that big of deal (which, yeah, it is, if the reporters camped out everywhere mean anything).  Bucky just shrugs, because every other part of his relationship with Steve has been on social media so why not this part too? 

            The ceremony goes by quickly - too quickly, Bucky thinks.  They’re saying their vows and Bucky gets all choked up when he promises Steve he’ll always love and support him and then Steve is making the same promise and then Bruce is declaring them married and telling them they can kiss.

            Steve - ever the romantic - pulls Bucky in and captures his lips in a sweet, tender kiss.  It turns deeper quickly, though, Bucky’s tongue sliding past Steve’s lips.

            “Holy shit.”  Tony says.  “Save something for the bedroom.”

            Steve turns bright red.  Bucky sticks his tongue out at Tony.  

            The reception is just a giant party.  Clint - no surprise - is a terrible dancer, but he doesn’t let that stop him.  It turns out that Steve can slow dance pretty damn well, and Bucky lets his husband guide him through the steps.  When the music stops, Steve pulls him in for another kiss. 

            “Love you.”  Bucky tells him.  

            Steve’s mouth hooks up in a cute little smile.  “Love you, too.”  He says. 

            “I mean it.”  Tony calls out.  “Get a damn room.”

            Bucky thinks about how damn lucky he is.  Not because he’s married to Captain America.  He couldn’t care less about that.  But because he’s married to Steve Rogers, the best person he’s ever met.  

            In the days that follow, footage of their wedding kiss goes viral.  Bucky can’t turn on the TV without seeing himself and Steve.  It’d be annoying, but Bucky’s still too happy to let anything bother him.  

            “How did you spend your honeymoon?”  A reporter asks them as they leave the airport.  And clearly Steve’s picked up a couple of Bucky’s habits, because he wraps an arm around Bucky and winks at the reporter.  

            “We made love.”  He says in a way that only a man from the ‘40s could get away with, and Bucky’s got some work to do to get Steve to his level.  That’s okay.  They’ve got plenty of time.

 


End file.
